Et après ?
by LillyVentury93
Summary: Recueil d'OS se situant après la fin de la guerre. EWE.


**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre du recueil : **Et après ?

**Rating : **T dans cet OS pour présence de langage parfois vulgaire

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR et la chanson _Brand new Day_ est de Forty Foot Echo.

**Genre :** Romance en priorité. Après il y aurait peut-être un peu de drame, d'humour, etc. EWE (Epilogue ? What Epilogue) c'est à dire que je ne tiens pas compte du 19 ans plus tard.

**Résumé : **Dernière jour de l'année. Dernière danse. Et dernière occasion pour Harry et Draco d'être ensembles.

**Pairing : **Harry/Draco.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée de faire ce recueil d'OS m'est venue en regardant pour la énième fois Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort partie 2. L'épilogue dans le film m'a tout bonnement traumatisée (oui voir qu'Harry finit avec ce _truc_ roux est traumatisant à mes yeux). Bref, il y a plusieurs passages qui m'ont amenée des idées, pas assez approfondies pour être des fics, mais des OS que j'ai donc décidé de regrouper ici. Cet OS m'est venue en écoutant _Brand new Day_ de Forty Foot Echo que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter en lisant ce qui va suivre. Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à vous dire que la publication sera sans doute irrégulière vu que les histoires **ne se suivent**** nullement. **Si vous avez vous-même des idées qui se situeraient dans le contexte d'après guerre et que vous voulez me soumettre pour que je tente d'écrire un petit OS dessus, n'hésitez pas, j'adorerai. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Dernière Danse<strong>

Harry n'avait pas vraiment su quoi penser de cette réforme du ministère quand elle était parue dans la Gazette du sorcier le 28 juillet 1998.

Ce jour-là, soit un an auparavant, il allait avoir dix-huit ans dans trois jours et passait ses vacances au Terrier comme d'habitude. Arthur Weasley avait été chercher pour lui et pour Ron les dossiers pour s'inscrire à la formation d'auror. Ron avait presque fini de remplir le sien alors qu'il n'avait pas complété la case nom et prénom.

Sous l'insistance de son meilleur ami, il avait accepté de s'y mettre quand Coqcigrue était apparu avec la gazette. Le nouveau ministre avait déclaré que tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui auraient ou avaient été en septième année l'année dernière devaient y retourner pour refaire une année décente et passer leurs Aspics en fin de session pour ensuite avoir un travail ou entrer dans une formation.

Ron avait longuement contesté alors qu'Hermione, qui était arrivée début août, avait été ravie de la nouvelle. Le monde sorcier tentait de se reconstruire et c'était une tentative comme une autre avait-elle dit avec un immense sourire. Honnêtement, retourner à Poudlard sans que Dumbledore soit directeur, Rogue professeur des potions et surtout après tous les morts qu'il y avait eu, eh bien, ça n'enchantait pas Harry.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas se rappeler de tous les moments de joie, de bonheur qu'il avait eu à Poudlard et comme il ne se sentait pas vraiment près à entrer dans la vie active, choisir son avenir, il avait finalement laissé Hermione le convaincre que c'était une bonne chose.

Comme d'habitude, sa meilleure amie avait eu raison et il n'avait pas vu l'année passer et sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment, il avait passé ses Aspics et obtenu son diplôme. Le dernier jour de sa septième année était arrivé et il s'était surpris à vouloir revenir neuf mois plus tôt. Il se retrouvait au même point qu'en ce 28 juillet 1998 : il ne se sentait prêt à rentrer dans la vie active. Ou plutôt il ne voulait faire ce qui était prévu…

Tous ses amis étaient prêts à commencer leurs vies, ils allaient tous faire ce qu'ils désiraient. Luna allait reprendre le Chicaneur, Neville partait dans quelques jours pour les pays orientaux où il allait faire des études de botanique. Dean et Seamus, quant à eux, avaient décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour aller faire le tour du monde (_en toute amitié _qu'ils avaient dit) et si Harry ne les soupçonnait pas de vouloir se marier en secret à Las Vegas (après tout les bruits bizarres qui sortaient de leurs lits n'avaient échappé _à personne_), Harry les aurait volontiers accompagnés.

Pour finir, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours ensemble et allaient emménager dans un appartement au centre de Londres qui n'était pas loin du ministère. Hermione avait décidé de faire des études de droit quant à Ron, il voulait devenir auror. _Comme Harry. _Harry qui avait déjà aussi un avenir tout tracé...

Il était sensé se marier avec Ginny puisqu'il lui avait fait sa demande et devenir auror avec son meilleur ami. C'était ce qui était prévu.

Mais si on lui demandait ce qu'il voulait **lui**, il était incapable de vous expliquer pourquoi il avait offert une bague horriblement chère qui ne lui plaisait pas à la sœur de son meilleur ami et l'idée de se lancer dans une carrière d'auror le déprimer sérieusement. Il n'avait pas osé à en parler à qui que ce soit. Il avait pensé à un moment à se confier à Hermione mais elle était dans sa période « psychomage » et il était sûr _qu'elle n'irait pas_ dans son sens.

Elle lui dirait que c'était normal, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il craignait de faire des plans pour son futur, que c'était pour cela qu'il pensait que cet avenir n'était pas le bon mais qu'au fond c'était ce qu'il désirait. Sauf qu'Hermione avait tort.

Si on lui parlait de son avenir, Harry savait quoi répondre. Ou disons plutôt que dès qu'il pensait au futur, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : U.S.A. Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Non pas qu'il voulait partir y vivre. En fait, c'était ce sale fils de pute de Malfoy qui désirait se casser là-bas après ses études pour redorer sa fortune et son nom. Et ça, il ne tolérait pas.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse seul ici alors qu'au fond, ce connard était son seul réconfort dans cette vie qui l'effrayait. Mais ce con se fichait comme de sa première branlette de ce qu'il voulait _lui_. Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Et il allait l'abandonner après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas passé entre eux…

Il y avait eu des tas de choses qui n'avaient pas changé à Poudlard quand il avait fait sa rentrée : McGonagall était toujours aussi stricte, Binns était plus que jamais soporifique, Neville avait peut-être pris en muscles mais restait maladroit et pleins d'autres petits détails qui étaient restés tels quels.

Pourtant, la guerre avait changé Harry. Un peu trop changé. Il était plus réservé, il s'isolait plus facilement, cherchait sa place dans ce monde qui n'avait plus besoin de héros. D'un côté, il voulait être utile mais d'un autre côté, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : la paix. Au fond, c'était normal, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il en avait marre de se battre, il était fatigué.

De ce fait, devenir auror ne le tentait plus, lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait oublier. Harry voulait aider les gens mais pas en arrêtant les criminels. Ce rêve qu'il avait eu n'était plus d'actualité mais il n'en parlait pas. Il n'osait pas en parler. Ron était tellement enthousiaste et heureux qu'ils continuent leurs études ensemble qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas briser ses rêves.

Et puis, en plus de tout ça, il y avait Ginny. Harry était arrivé à un point où il aurait facilement pu décrire sa fiancée de névrosée. Elle ne parlait plus que du mariage, du mariage et du mariage. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser Harry Potter l'Elu, le Survivant et pas juste Harry. Dans ces moments là, il pensait que quand elle était jeune, c'était _ça_ qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle était amoureuse de son image et peut-être que c'était toujours le cas. Il ne la reconnaissait plus, elle avait tellement changé…

Il peinait à retrouver en elle la femme avec qui il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie. De ça, il en avait parlé à Hermione. Elle avait déclaré que si Ginny était comme cela, ce n'était pas de sa faute (à un moment Harry avait cru qu'elle allait l'accuser _lui_ de ne pas s'investir dans les préparatifs ce qui l'aurait fortement vexé vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de donner son avis, on lui expliquait que la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de dire oui quand il le faudrait) et que c'était dû au choc post-traumatique de la guerre.

Ginevra avait perdu Fred, elle avait cru le perdre lui et sa meilleure amie lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'en était certainement pas remise. C'était pour cela qu'elle mettait _tant_ d'entrain à vouloir l'épouser et à inviter toute la population d'Angleterre à leur mariage et à rembarrer toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient trop de lui pour montrer qu'il était à **elle.** Hermione lui avait dit d'être patient, que ça se tasserait une fois qu'ils seraient mariés.

Sauf qu'Harry ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de Ginny. Elle aurait dû lui faire confiance, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre auraient dû suffire bien plus qu'une cérémonie ridicule. Harry commençait à douter. Pouvait-elle épouser une femme comme cela ? Pouvait-il s'unir à Ginny sans avoir la confirmation qu'elle redeviendrait après la femme qu'il aimait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était au point où le mariage était devenu un chemin vers la potence.

La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était sa relation avec Malfoy. Ils continuaient à se haïr, dès qu'ils se croisaient ils s'insultaient copieusement et ils faisaient tout pour faire chier l'autre. Quand il l'affrontait, Harry se sentait enfin _bien_ et surtout vivant. Et c'était assez effrayant de voir quel pouvoir il donnait à Malfoy. Pourtant il le faisait parce qu'au fond, il savait que si le Serpentard ne le voyait pas dans la journée, il devenait méchant.

Ses amis déploraient son comportement qui était soi disant immature. Ginny lui faisait ouvertement des reproches quand il revenait avec un bleu au visage et lui faisait la leçon. Dans ces moments-là, il ne disait rien bien qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il était encore libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et puis _merde_ à la fin ! Il était plus vieux qu'elle !

Peu importait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit durant leur dernière année, il n'avait pas arrêté ses combats avec Malfoy.

En fait, il avait tout fait pour le croiser le plus souvent possible. Cette relation ambiguë avait amené Harry à se poser des questions, à réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment envers le Serpentard et il avait découvert quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout mais qu'il était incapable de faire disparaître.

Quand il regardait Malfoy, on pouvait voir dans ses émeraudes de la haine mais autre chose aussi… Un mélange de désir et de plus, de _bien plus_. Il n'arrivait pas à le cacher et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de paniquer était que, dans le regard de sa Némésis, il voyait la réplique exacte de ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été au bout de cela. Et Harry le regrettait. Et maintenant… Maintenant…

Maintenant, la fin de l'année était arrivée. Plus que ça, le dernier jour était arrivé. Leur dernière soirée à Poudlard qui d'après ses amis serait mémorable mais qui pour lui était teintée d'une mélancolie qui lui donnait envie de se terrer sous ses couettes et de ne jamais en sortir.

Malheureusement ses camarades et sa petite-amie avaient refusé qu'il ne sorte pas aujourd'hui. Il devait _absolument_ être là à leur bal de fin d'année.

En effet, pour féliciter les diplômés et surtout les héros de guerre, un bal avait été organisé pour les futurs anciens élèves de Poudlard. Tout le monde avait bien évidemment été ravi et Harry aurait pu se réjouir si cette soirée n'était pas la dernière où il verrait Malfoy (cette pensée lui donnait une sérieuse envie d'aller passer sa soirée avec le Calmar géant au fin fond du lac noir). Et ca y est. Il y était à ce fichu bal.

La grande salle avait été transformée en un lieu de réception tout bonnement magnifique, et même malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Harry en avait eu le souffle coupé. En entrant dans la pièce, on avait l'impression de rentrer au paradis. Des couleurs pastel, chaudes, féériques dansaient dans les yeux des élèves. Des étincelles flottaient comme des milliers de particules qu'on tentait d'attraper sans grande réussite. Et la piste de danse…

Une grande surface de verre où le bruit des talons claquants contre le sol devenait la plus mélodieuse des musiques et où les robes des étudiantes étaient encore plus belles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Tout cela donnait la sensation aux diplômés de rentrer dans un rêve éveillé. L'atmosphère était festive, légère. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'alcool (autorisé puisque tous les élèves étaient majeurs) vienne s'en mêler et annihile toutes les tensions. Les maisons se mélangeaient sans problème : Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, tous avaient oublié qu'ils avaient un jour été en compétition.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela que presque toutes les filles de leur promo voulurent danser au moins une fois avec Draco Malfoy (un phantasme pour beaucoup). Même des garçons eurent le droit d'avoir les bras du jeune héritier autour d'eux. Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer la rancœur d'Harry. Il n'avait pas quitté le bar de toute la soirée ce qui n'avait bien évidemment pas plu à Ginny.

Mais il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Malfoy. Malfoy qui était arrivé avec dix minutes de retard, éblouissant dans un costume moldu qui lui sied parfaitement. Salopard, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. Ce type était trop beau, un appel au viol et il avait eu envie de crier à chaque fois qu'une greluche s'approchait de lui.

Son regard ne s'était jamais décroché de sa Némésis, même quand il refusait une danse (ce qui arriva un certain nombre de fois au cours de la soirée).

Le pire avait été de voir ce fichu masque que chaque Serpentard mettait tant d'ardeur à porter se fissurer. Un sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres du garçon à chaque fois qu'on lui avait demandé une danse. Et ce n'était pas ce rictus moqueur qu'Harry connaissait. Non c'était un sourire sincère qui avait blessé le Gryffondor car aucun d'eux ne lui était adressé. Et ça faisait mal…

A un moment dans la soirée, il vit Zabini dire quelque chose à Malfoy et ce dernier leva la tête pour le regarder _lui._ Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant (trop court) et le blond tendit son verre dans sa direction comme pour lui porter un toast alors qu'un sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres. A sa plus grande honte, bien que ce geste l'énerva considérablement, il sentit son pantalon devenir soudainement trop étroit et il fusilla son ennemi du regard alors qu'il se maudissait lui-même.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy ait un tel effet sur lui ? Le Survivant se consola un instant en se disant qu'au fond, il aurait pu faire réagir le Serpentard de la même façon.

Après ce rapide échange qu'Harry décida d'appeler _incident_, le temps passa à une vitesse folle. Il rumina pendant plusieurs heures alors que la fête battait son plein. Il ne vit pas les couples s'éclipser au fur et à mesure pour aller se coucher ou s'embrasser dans un couloir.

Finalement, cinq heures du matin sonnèrent. Il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves dans la grande salle dont Ron, Hermione, Ginny et surtout _Malfoy._ Le sorcier qui avait été engagé pour animer la soirée (il avait mélangé à la perfection musique sorcière et moldue) annonça que la prochaine chanson serait la dernière.

Comme il restait majoritairement des couples, il passa un slow. _La dernière danse_, pensa Harry en hésitant à inviter Malfoy pour qu'ils partagent leur fin de soirée ensemble. Mais déjà une blondasse enlacée sa Némésis et Ginny le traina sur la piste de danse sans qu'il n'eut son mot à dire.

Il se retrouva à devoir enlacer son corps contre le sien, pas vraiment à l'aise. Il croisa leur reflet au sol. Pour la première fois, il trouva qu'ils étaient mal assortis.

Dès que les premières notes résonnèrent, Harry reconnut la musique. C'était une chanson moldue et bien qu'il ne savait plus d'où il la connaissait, les paroles coulèrent de leur propre gré dans sa bouche et trouvèrent un écho dans son cœur. Il releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent directement dans un regard d'acier en fusion.

Son souffle se bloqua soudainement dans sa poitrine si bien que cela fut douloureux. Il se sentit défaillir et se cramponna au corps de Ginny pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle était collée contre lui mais il n'avait presque pas conscience d'elle. Il ne voyait que Malfoy – _Draco _– qui le dévorait du regard et il fit de même.

Il voyait ses cheveux fins dans lesquels il aurait voulu enfouir son visage et respirer son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il voyait ses lèvres, bien trop rouges et gonflées pour son propre bien. Et ses yeux… Il aurait pu se noyer dedans tellement ils lui semblaient profonds. Il finit par baisser ses paupières, ne supportant plus la vue angélique et démoniaque du Serpentard. La voix du chanteur retentit et se laissa porter par les paroles.

_Never thought I'd say "I'm Sorry"_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

Harry se sentait à peine valser dans les bras de Ginny, pensant simplement que lui non plus n'aurait pas cru être désolé. Désolé de quitter Malfoy. Ils s'entraînaient l'un et l'autre vers le fond.

_Now when I look out my window_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

Il se dit que si Malfoy quittait sa vie, elle paraitrait trop pâle, sans intérêt ni saveur. Son existence serait monotone et il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne serait pas heureux.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all yours words get noticed_

Oui, Malfoy avait changé sa vie, son existence et il ne pourrait plus avancer sans jamais penser à ce que sa Némésis aurait dit à ce moment là ou aurait fait à cet instant ci.

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

Demain serait un autre jour. Demain serait triste. Demain tout serait fini.

_We said we'd take a little time_

_For both of us to see_

_And wonder what it'd be like to carry on_

Les paroles résonnent douloureusement en Harry. Oui, ils auraient dû faire cela. Prendre un peu de temps pour eux deux, pour voir si ça pouvait marcher, si au lieu d'être des ennemis, ils pouvaient être des compagnons, des amants, des _âmes-sœurs_.

_Yeah, I know I got crazy_

_Well I guess that's just me_

Oui, il savait qu'il était fou mais oui, c'était juste lui. Etait-ce pour cela qu'eux, ils n'avaient pas d'avenir en tant que « nous » ?

_If I could turn back time before the wrong_

Parfois, il aurait aimé, non, _voulu_, retourner en première année et accepter cette main tendue que Draco lui avait proposé.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all yours words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa soudainement en même temps que la musique. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que Malfoy ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Et si… Rien n'était jamais trop tard, il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à se morfondre alors que peut-être… _peut-être. _Malfoy ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Après tout, c'était lui le Gryffondor, c'était à lui de…

Soudain, il s'éloigna brutalement de Ginny pour se diriger vers sa Némésis. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin alors qu'il voyait le blond lâchait les trente kilos avec lesquels il dansait pour combler les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Il entendit vaguement Ron l'appelait alors que Ginny lui ordonnait presque de revenir et de ne pas gâcher leur dernière soirée. Cela fit sourire Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une remarque désobligeante.

« - Charmante ta copine Potter, se moqua-t-il avec son éternelle voix traînante et Harry sentit une chaleur traite prendre possession de son corps.

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! »

L'insulte fit disparaître toute trace d'amusement dans le regard de Draco et une colère dévorante emplie ses orbes grises.

« - Putain tu me fais chier Potter !

- Et toi ? Tu crois que tu ne me pourris pas assez la vie ? »

La voix de Ginny, qui lui sembla lointaine, se fit un chemin à travers toute sa rage, le suppliant de ne pas répondre à la provocation mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il l'entendit aussi dire que dès demain il ne le verrait plus et que cela ne servait à rien. Mais au lieu de calmer les deux ennemis, cette phrase les fit sortir de leurs gonds et tous les non-dits qu'ils avaient tu jusqu'à là leurs explosèrent à la figure.

« - J'avais tout prévu, hurla d'un coup Draco si bien qu'il ressentit une douleur dans sa gorge. Le moindre petit détail. Ca fait un an que je suis prêt à partir en Amérique, un an que je suis prêt à enfin pouvoir montrer au monde qui je suis vraiment, pour pouvoir me débarrasser de mon passé. J'ai fait une putain erreur de parcours et je ne laisserais pas ça me pourrir mon existence. J'ai besoin de _ça_. Et toi ! Toi avec ton putain de regard trop franc tu remets tout en doute. T'arrives à me faire croire que je pourrais trouver quelque chose ici mais y a plus rien pour moi. Ne me fais pas miroiter des rêves qui partiront en fumer Potter. Arrête d'être aussi… »

Aussi quoi ? Cruel ? Inhumain ? Ou tout simplement lui ? Draco n'avait aucune idée de la réponse et se tut alors qu'un silence pesant s'installer. La chanson n'était pas encore terminé mais plus personne ne dansait alors que l'ampleur des paroles de l'héritier de la fortune Malfoy commençait à retomber, trop lourdes de sens pour que cela soit tolérable.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder un peu autour de lui pour calmer la colère qui montait en lui et il vit le visage de Ginny, tordu dans une grimace alors qu'elle commençait doucement à comprendre. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait ou ne ressentait plus pour elle. Il l'aimait tout de même. Il sentit l'agacement le gagner de nouveau et se mit à crier à son tour.

« - Et tu crois que moi j'avais rien prévu Malfoy ? Tu crois que t'es le seul à faire des putains de projets ? Moi aussi j'ai toute une vie qui m'attend. Une vie parfaite ! Je vais épouser une femme qui m'aime, je vais continuer de travailler avec mon meilleur ami. J'aurais des enfants, une belle maison et un peut-être même un chien et je serais heureux. Et toi Malfoy ? Toi, tu me fais royalement chier. Parce que tu es là et que tu me donnes l'impression que tu peux être mieux que tout ça. »

Il entendit Ginny hoqueter alors que Ron faisait un drôle de bruit qu'il n'arriva pas vraiment à analyser, son meilleur ami étant dos à lui. De toute façon, ça ne comptait pas, il n'y avait que Draco qui avait de l'importance.

« - Oh moins Potter, pour une fois, on est d'accord. Tu seras jamais heureux dans cette vie qui t'attend. C'est un putain de cliché qui me donne la gerbe et à toi aussi, ça te donne envie de vomir. Je te rendrais plus heureux, même un chimpanzé te rendrait plus heureux que tout ce que t'attends. Enfin, la femme qui t'aime tant est pas si éloigné des orangs-outans alors sait-on jamais… »

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Il avait des envies de meurtres, il fallait que Malfoy se taise et il était prêt à tout pour qu'il ferme sa sale bouche qui vomissait trop d'injures et surtout qui disait la vérité. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur lui avec une telle violence que leurs visages s'entrechoquent, leurs lèvres s'embrassèrent violemment et le choc manqua de les assommer.

La douleur était partout mais la haine fut encore plus forte et Draco plaqua sa main contre la nuque d'Harry pour l'approcher de lui. Si leur premier baiser fut raté, le deuxième était parfait bien que toujours aussi violent. Leurs bouches se dévoraient, s'animaient les unes contre les autres. Draco mordit la lèvre d'Harry à sang et pour se venger et ce dernier encastra ses mains dans les hanches du Serpentard.

Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent sourdement en sentant leurs érections se frôler à travers leurs vêtements. La langue de Draco s'aventura dans la bouche d'Harry. Un combat commença pour savoir qui dominerait le baiser. Les chairs sensibles étaient meurtries, leur baiser n'avait rien de doux. La bouche d'Harry aspira la lèvre supérieure de son vis-à-vis et sa langue pénétra à son tour l'antre de ce dernier.

Aucun d'eux ne prenait le dessus et malgré la violence, ils pouvaient sans aucun doute dire que c'était le meilleur baiser de toute leur vie. Finalement, le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir et ils durent se séparer. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, la douleur se fit ressentir comme jamais et Harry tituba.

Il sentait un silence désagréable pesait autour de lui. La dernière phrase de la chanson avait retenti depuis longtemps mais elle restait gravée dans sa tête. _Never thought I'd be the one._ Jamais je n'aurais pensé être le bon.

Comme s'ils ne supportaient pas d'être trop loin l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent et leurs mains s'enlacèrent. Pourtant, ils se regardaient toujours avec une certaine animosité.

« - Ne pars pas, demanda finalement Harry.

- Je ne retrouverais jamais ma fortune ici.

- Je suis le Golden Boy, tu ne pourras pas trouver mieux.

- T'es con, grogna Draco.

- Je sais mais tu me rendras quand même heureux »

Le blond hocha la tête, ému. De la suite, ils ne s'en rappellent pas, plus. Il y eut des cris, des larmes, des rires et puis ils finirent par s'enfuir main dans la main pour rejoindre la chambre de Draco. Ensuite, ce ne fut que des heures de plaisir suivies de discussion où chacun parla de ses rêves. Ils arrivèrent à se disputer plusieurs fois et ils savaient que le futur serait dur, compliqué, incertain. Mais ils s'aimaient et ça suffisait.. C'était un genre de nouveau jour qui s'annonçait.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable petit moment, c'est le seul but que j'ai. Ca et peut-être quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous connaissez tous la chanson : ça fait plaisir aux auteurs de recevoir des commentaires (c'est comme une friandise pour un toutou XD)<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ^^


End file.
